November 2009
The November 2009 update is the first update in 1999: Creepypasta, and the first part of the story set after 1999 (not counting the introduction). Text People have been emailing me asking what exactly happened in 1999, I will get to that. Those weird TV shows I was watching apparently were meant to attract kids to Mr. Bear’s house, what Mr. Bear did shocked the entire town. My dad actually drove me to Caledon along with the address Mr. Bear left on the letter. The house was actually in the outskirts of the town, in the open farmland. I still remember that house. It looked like an older farmhouse that looked to have been built in the early 1900s. The windows were all boarded up, and the house looked in a state of disrepair. As we walked up to the house, I remember my dad checking the address over and over again and looking at the house in disbelief. Then the door opened. I expected Mr. Bear to be at the door, but I was surprised to see a police officer emerge from the creaking doorway. The officer began talking to my dad, while I quickly asked if that was Mr. Bear’s house. The officer’s face cringed slightly, and he muttered, “Oh God,” or something like that. He started talking quietly to my dad so I couldn’t hear, although my dad told me to go to the car anyway. And then we just went home. My dad was quiet the whole way home. I felt something strange had happened. My dad never told me what happened for a while, I forgot about it anyway too. Channel 21 no longer came on, and when I asked about it my dad would not acknowledge its existence. I think it was when I was 13 where I learned the truth. I remembered channel 21 one day and asked my dad about it. I guess he finally decided I should hear the truth. Caledon Local 21 was a local TV channel that ran from October 1997-August 1999 in the Peel Region of Ontario. The entire channel was made from a house in Caledon (The one I visited) and run by a man who was not really known by anyone in the town. The channel was only available to older TVs because the signal was one only picked up by rabbit ears (Weaker frequency). The man created all the shows on the channel, all of which were kid shows. He was Mr. Bear, and he was the mysterious cameraman. The real reason he created the channel was more disturbing than what was originally thought. As you might have already guessed, he kidnapped kids and held them in his cellar. But while most people thought he was a serial child molester, he really wanted to use the kids for another purpose. The day I arrived, the man had fled his house the night before, the day before the police went in for their investigation. I wasn’t the only one who was watching. Category:Updates